Through the Unknown
by August08
Summary: A new bearer of the Triforce of Power is out for revenge against the Hero of Light. Only problem is, no one knows who or where the Hero is. Sequel to Twilight Prince. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: You've asked for it and now it's here. The sequel to Twilight Prince.

* * *

Dark storm clouds rolled in over the small village of Ragnar. Off in the distance, thunder could be heard. It was boring weather for the children. A thunder storm meant being cooped up inside for a long period of time. One could go stercrazy in a very short while.

"Raymond, come away from the window and eat your dinner."

"I want to go out and play," Raymond complained.

"You can't go outside when a storm is coming," his mother replied.

Raymond sulked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair across from his older sister. The boy glanced over at his father's empty chair. He was the son of the village leader. He hardly ever got to see his father.

Raymond sighed heavily, earning a glare from his sister.

"Stop being a baby," she said.

"I'm not a baby," Raymond declared.

"Well, you're sure acting like one."

"Raymond. Selia. That's enough out of both of you," their mother ordered.

The siblings glared at each other until Selia went back to eating. Raymond looked out the window. His eyes brightened when he saw a man and a group of children come towards the house.

"Momma, it's the story teller," Raymond announced as he jumped from his chair and ran to the door.

He bolted for the door and opened it even before the man got to the doorstep. Selia and her mother got up and also went to the door.

"Don't be rude, Raymond, let them in," the mother instructed.

Raymond stepped back away from the door and allowed the children and the man to come inside. The children and Raymond ran into the living room and found places to sit down while they waited for the story teller.

The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing light brown hair and dark blue eyes hidden behind round, thin rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Shad," the mother greeted.

"Greetings, Kera," Shad answered. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion?"

"Not at all," Kera replied. "You've brought a smile to Raymond's face. You can intrude anytime."

Shad smiled and walked further into the small house. Kera closed the door to keep out the chilly Autumn wind. Shad took off his cloak and draped it over the back of a chair.

"Tell us a story," a little girl said, even before Shad sat down.

"Tell us a story about your adventures in Hyrule," an older boy chimed.

Shad sat down. "If you are talking about my dealings with the Hero of Light..."

"You knew the Hero?" Selia asked.

Shad looked up at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes. I knew the Hero," he confirmed.

"Are you from Hyrule?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, I'm from Hyrule," Shad replied.

"Then, why are you here?" another girl asked.

Shad looked down at the group of children and smiled.

"A few years ago there was battle between the Hero of Light and Ganondorf."

At the sound of Ganondorf's name the children gasped. Selia and Kera sat down at the table and listened.

"Ganondorf had the Hero, who's name is Link, locked up in the Hyrule Castle dungeon. I was on look-out while my friends tried to rescue Link and Queen Zelda. But, Ganondorf caught me off guard and knocked me out. While the battle was going on I managed to escape, only to find myself wandering in a land I didn't know. Luckily, your village leader found me and brought me to Ragnar."

"If Hyrule is your home, then, why are you still here?" another boy wanted to know.

"Because if I wasn't here, then Link would have met his end," Shad said.

"Met his end?" Raymond repeated in a confused tone.

Shad shifted into a more comfortable position in the chair. The children knew a great story was about to be told.

"A few years before the battle, Link was framed for trying to assassinate King Hyrule and Princess Zelda."

Again, the children gasped, their eyes wide.

"While he was in dungeon, someone came and secretly poisoned him. It was then that the queen of a place called the Twilight Realm came and brought him to her home."

"What was her name?" a third girl asked, her voice in a whisper.

"Midna," Shad replied.

"That's a pretty name," the girl said.

"In the Twilight Realm the doctors managed to save Link before it was too late. But, because of what happened, Link could no longer live in Hyrule. So, the Twilight Realm became his new home. And, it was when he was living there that something happened."

The children leaned in closer, all anxious for what was about to be said.

"They got married," Shad whispered.

The girls squealed with delight.

"However, Ganondorf attacked the Twilight Realm," Shad continued.

The excitement drained from the children's faces. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"There were survivors, Midna being one of them, but Link thought everyone was dead. And, he went into the final battle against Ganondorf thinking that. But, at the last minute, Midna came and told him that there were survivors and that they had a little girl."

"How do you know all this?" Selia asked.

"Because, Link's daughter told me," Shad replied.

Everything fell silent.

"I've _got_ to heard this story," Selia said.

"It was three years ago," Shad began. "Now, if you met a Twili you would think that they were still young adults, when actually they may be many years old. Twili seem to age slower than we do, so when Link was brought here, being half Twili now, he was still in very good physical condition. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started in this village, but it was completely different from what it is now."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

Is it worth continuing? Stupid question, probably, but, I have to ask it.

Reviews are welcome. Flames are useless.


	2. Hero in Hiding

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

_

* * *

_

_Three years earlier..._

Ragnar had fallen into a state of disrepair. It had once been a prosperous mining village. Now, it was nothing more than a ghost town. Where people used to walk the streets, now zombie-like creatures stood waiting for another victim. However, unlike "traditional" zombies, these were capable of intellectual thought. They knew how to lure people out of the safety of their homes and ambush them. But, their main reason was to keep outsiders out.

There was one place in the entire village where the creatures seemed to congregate most. It was the largest and oldest building in the village. It was once used as a jailhouse, but, like the village it was now in disarray. The first victims to fall under the lure of the zombie-creatures were the inmates. At night, the villagers would wake up to the sounds of screaming that would make even the bravest of warriors' blood run cold. Something evil had made Ragnar its domain.

The jailhouse had gone through some remodeling on the inside. The cells were still on the top level, but down below in the lower levels was where the real nightmares were made. It was a place of torture and death. The sickening odor clung to the walls. Prisoners cried out for some sort of relief, even though they knew it would never come.

A tall, cloaked figure walked down the winding halls. The figure's face was shadowed by the hood that hung over his head. He made his way up a flight of stairs and walked into a large office, which used to belong to the jail-keeper. Another figure, this one short and thin, stood in front of the large window overlooking the mining valley.

"Did you find him?" the second figure asked.

The first one pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing rust colored hair, a tanned face and cold amber eyes. He removed his cloak and threw it over the back of a nearby chair. His black and gold armor gleamed in the light of the fire place.

"I have searched the sacred lands for countless days with no sign of the bounty. It would seem that the gutless 'Hero' has vanished," his deep voice boomed in the quiet room.

The second figure seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do not worry, Ciar, we are not on a timed schedule. If the so-called 'Hero of Light' wishes to avoid capture, then we shall play his little game. Let him have his last moments of peace before we strip him of everything he holds dear."

Ciar smiled evilly. "The Gerudo were wrong to deny you leadership of the tribe, Sister."

"A mistake they will pay for dearly, Brother. But, the main focus is on the Hero. He took our family away from us, so we will return the favor."

The figure stepped away from the window and walked into the fire light. Her amber eyes blazed with hatred. Her long, rust colored hair fell half way down her back, tied back in a tight braid. Her already dark complexion darkened even more as her thoughts dwelt on the Hero.

"We will get our hands on the Hero, Tanith. We owe our father the corpse of his killer," Ciar assured his sister.

"You may do what you want to him when we bring him here, but I want to be the one who takes his final breath," Tanith said.

Ciar nodded. "As you wish," he replied.

* * *

The palace was bustling with activity. Servants and maids rushed around getting ready for the celebration. With the grace of a swan and the speed of a mountain cat, the Twilight Princess dashed down the long flight of stairs, her redish-blonde hair trailing behind her like a cape. She lifted her dress so she wouldn't trip and ran across the main hall. Were was he?

"Princess Luma, why the rush?" a maid asked.

Luminita stopped to catch her breath. "I have to find Gwain. I was supposed to be watching him."

"Princess, do not worry. There is not many places the young prince could have gone," the maid pointed out.

"What if he went over a cliff?" Luminita asked.

The maid smiled. "Princess, you become more like the king every day," she said.

Luminita sighed. It had been sixteen years since the Twili returned to the Twilight Realm. She had only been an infant, but as she grew older her parents told her of the final battle between Link and Ganondorf. She had almost lost her father that day.

"If it makes you feel any better, I saw Prince Gwain in the garden," the maid replied.

"Thank you, Sareal," Luminita said.

She ran off. Sareal smiled and shook her head. The princess was too much like her father. The prince needed to learn how to take care of himself.

"Hey, sis, get moving. There's too much to do to be standing around," Zane called from the balcony.

"I'm moving. I'm moving," Sareal called back. "Before you go, where's Xerxes?"

"Don't know," Zane replied. "Ever since he was appointed Captain of the Guard he hasn't been around a lot."

Sareal sighed and went back to work. Meanwhile, Luminita was hurrying through the garden.

"Where are you, Gwain?" she whispered.

She then heard the sound of wood against wood. It was followed by a thunk, a grunt, and then a thud. The princess hurried over to where she heard the noise. She came up on her father and brother. Gwain was on the ground, rubbing his shoulder. Link looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Luma," he said.

Luminita walked up. Link helped Gwain to his feet. The princess looked down at the wooden practice swords. The prince picked one of the swords up and spun it, much like Link did with his real sword.

"It's my birthday gift," Gwain told his sister. "Dad said when I get the hang of handling a practice sword I can have a real sword."

Horror destroyed the princess's usual calm features.

"You're only nine Hylian summers," Luminita pointed out.

"You were younger when you held your first sword," Link put in, spinning the wooden sword.

Luminita turned to her father. "How young?" she asked.

"Three Hylian summers," Link answered.

Gwain's eyes widened. "Three Hylian summers? Whoa!"

"But..."

"Really, Luma. Stop being so overprotective of your brother. That job falls upon me and your mother," Link explained.

Luminita's face relaxed into a smiled and Gwain laughed. Link put his arms around his childrens' shoulders.

"Now, what do you say we go see what all the fuss is about?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Gwain chimed.

Luminita laughed. They made their way inside. The chaos had died down, somewhat.

"Go have fun. I'll see you two at the banquet," Link said.

Gwain ran off with Luminita right behind him. Shaking his head, the former Hero left the main hall and went to find his wife. He found her on the balcony at the back of the palace, lost in the hypnotic dance of the twilight clouds.

Midna jumped slightly when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Her surprise quickly melted away and she smiled.

"Why are you all alone, fair queen?" Link asked in a whisper. "Does the noise not appeal to you?"

Midna chuckled. "And what of you, o king?" she replied. "Why are you here and not down there?"

"Practice ended early," Link answered, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Luma finally found you, I take it," Midna said.

"Uh huh," Link confirmed.

The Twilight Queen smiled. "She becomes more like you everyday."

"I hope not."

Midna turned around and looked into Link's crystal blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"She's becoming _too_ much like me," Link said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't want to curse my children, Midna."

"Curse them? With what?"

Link tightened his right hand into a fist. Midna noticed the action and finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. You don't want to pass on the Triforce to them," the queen said.

"Zelda return it to me in order to save my life. But, then it disappeared. I don't know if Zelda took it back or if it got passed on to someone else."

Midna wrapped her arms around Link and cuddled into his chest.

"You worry too much," she said. "Even if someone ended up with the Triforce it would be a waste of time. Hyrule has been at peace for sixteen years. The Hero of Light has become legend, and you are free to live your life as a normal man."

Link closed his eyes and sighed. "It's almost too good to be true," he voiced.

"I know," Midna admitted. "But, it is."

Link opened his eyes and gazed into the shimmering clouds. It really was too good to be true. Nothing came this easily. There was always a catch. However, the only catch Link could see was being the king of the Twilight Realm and raising two high-spirited children. So far, that wasn't a bad catch. He just hoped that it was the _only_ catch.

* * *

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	3. Planning

"Which one can I open first?" Gwain asked as he stared at the mountain of presents.

Link couldn't help but smile. Zelda had gone out of her way to make sure that his son's birthday was known. And by the way Midna was smiling, he guessed that she had also come to that conclusion. Most of the gifts were completely foreign to the former Hero, so he guessed that they came from lands beyond Hyrule.

"Father? Which one can I open?" Gwain asked.

"Why are you asking me? They're your presents, not mine," Link said.

And with that said, Gwain grabbed the most obvious one and pulled off the packing cloth. The boy's eyes lit up like the Sols as he stared down at his new sword. Link smiled. Rusl had read his mind.

"Father, look! It's just like the sword you had when you were a kid," Gwain announced, holding the gleaming blade up for his father to see.

"Actually, it's a lot better than the sword I had when I was a kid," Link replied, winking at Midna.

Midna smiled. The sword Link had before the Twilight invasion had been a wooden one. It wasn't until the invasion that Link received the Ordon sword.

Gwain carefully laid the sword down and picked up another bundle. Luminita felt her brother's excitement as he opened his gifts. Most of them were different styles of swords and special shields, but he loved them all.

"This one is smaller than the rest," Gwain said, picking up a small box.

Link frowned and looked at Midna, who could only offer him a shrug. He then looked over at his daughter, but Luminita just shrugged and shook her head. Gwain lifted up the lid of the box, curiosity shining in his sunset eyes. He reached in and took out an instrument.

_She didn't,_ Link thought as his eyes fell upon the ocarina.

Gwain reached back into the box and pulled out a note.

_Dear Prince Gwain,  
From what your father has told me I thought that this would be a suitable gift.  
Since you love music so much the only thing I could think of giving you would be your father's old ocarina.  
I'm sure your father will be happy to teach you how to play it. He's quite a talented musician.  
I hope to see you playing in the courts of Hyrule Castle someday.  
Have a wonderful birthday.  
Zelda._

Gwain looked up at Link, who was still staring at the ocarina. The young prince looked from his father to the instrument, then back to his father.

"Can you teach me how to play it?" he asked.

Link blinked back to reality. He looked into his son's longing sunset eyes.

"Will you teach me how to play it?" Gwain repeated.

"Of course," Link answered.

Gwain's face lit up and he jumped to his feet. He jumped into Link's arms and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Thank you," he said. "Queen Zelda said that you were really good at playing the ocarina."

"Did she?" Link asked. "Well, I can't imagine how she would know that."

Midna chuckled to herself. Luminita frowned in confusion. Gwain hugged Link again and hopped out of his arms. He put the ocarina back in the box to keep it safe and went back to opening the rest of the gifts.

* * *

Zelda walked through the courtyard. It was a warm summer night and she couldn't sleep. She had been having many sleepless nights for the past month, and it was starting to show.

Her walk was halted when she heard a calming lullaby. A smiled brightened her pale, tired face. Zelda looked around to see where the song was coming from. She then saw a dark, shadowed figure sitting in a nearby tree, cradled in the branches. The Hylian queen walked over to the tree.

"I haven't heard that song in years," she said.

The music stopped and the figure shifted. The crown on his head shimmered with twilight gems, as did his tunic.

"It helps Gwain sleep," he replied.

He resumed playing. Zelda sat down and leaned up against the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and listened to her mother's lullaby.

"How are things in the Twilight Realm?" Zelda asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Peaceful." The music started again.

"That's good. How is Midna?"

"She's with child again."

Zelda looked over her shoulder and up into the branches.

"Do you mind coming down here so I can see your face?" she asked.

There was a rustle of branches and the sound of someone jumping. Zelda smiled when the former Hero of Light landed in front of her. Link bowed gracefully. Zelda got to her feet and Link straightened.

"Now, about Midna being pregnant."

"It's true," Link said.

"You naughty thing," Zelda teased.

The former Hero shrugged. The queen shook her head and laughed.

"Gwain says he wants to have a little brother. Of course, Luma says she wants a sister."

"How is Luma?" Zelda wanted to know.

"She's a female version of me," Link answered. "But, she's also like her mother in her sense of responsiblity and duty."

"And Gwain?"

Link didn't answer right away. He turned the ocarina over in his hands, deep in thought.

"He wants to be the Hero," he whispered. He sighed. "The poor boy doesn't know how big of a failure the old Hero was."

"Link, stop talking about yourself like that. None of it was your fault," Zelda explained. "Ganondorf caught everyone off guard."

Link rubbed his eyes. "I've searched everywhere for Shad and Zepher. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

Zelda walked up to the Twilight king. "Link, you can't keep this up. It's wearing you down."

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last _you_ slept?" Link asked.

Zelda straightened. "I have a reason for not sleeping."

Link gave her a skeptical look. "And that is?" he wanted to know.

"It's none of your concern now," Zelda told him.

"Though I am no longer a part of this world I still feel like it's my duty to protect you," Link explained.

"You are no longer the Hero and I no longer need saving," Zelda said.

"I'm sorry for looking out for your well being, your highness," Link replied. "After all, you only have a kingdom to look after. Nothing major."

He turned and was about to leave when Zelda grabbed his arm.

"You know how to get me to talk, I'll give you that," she said.

Link smiled and turned to face the queen. Zelda sighed and released her friend's arm.

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep for the past month," the Hylian queen confessed.

"What brought it on?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Zelda replied.

Link frowned, which made Zelda swallow.

"You're lying," the former Hero stated simply. Zelda looked away. "I've become an expert at telling when someone is lying from practicing with Luma and Gwain. What's bothering you?"

Zelda rubbed the back of her right hand. The Triforce glowed softly through her glove. Link shifted on his feet.

"It's back," he noted. He looked into Zelda's eyes. "Who has it?"

"Depends on what part you're talking about," Zelda told him.

"The Triforce of Power and Courage," Link replied. "Who has it?"

Zelda was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know," she finally answered.

Link shook his head. "You don't know? You just let them go without thinking about who you were giving them to?"

"How could I?" Zelda snapped. "I was too busy trying to save your life. I didn't want anything to do with the Triforce of Power so I threw it to the wind. It was stupid, I know. I don't know why I did it. If it ends up in the wrong hands..."

Link took a hold of Zelda's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't blame you for throwing it away. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. And, don't go thinking about what could happen, worrying never helped anything."

Zelda smiled. "I must have given you the Triforce of Wisdom by mistake," she joked.

Link pulled her into a friendly hug. "I may not be the Hero anymore, but that doesn't mean that I can't help when trouble arises. If you need me, just ask."

Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. Exhaustion was quickly taking over.

"Thank you," she whispered before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rain came down in sheets. Lightning split the sky in two, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The ReDeads didn't seem to mind the storm. And, neither did Tanith.

"I love weather like this," she said. "It means that things are going to run smoothly."

Ciar sat in a chair on the other side of the large desk. His feet were propped up on the table and his hands were behind his head. Flames cracked in the fireplace. A shadow seemed to move, but neither Tanith nor Ciar seemed to notice.

"The Triforce has reawakened and soon we shall have the Hero in our clutches," Ciar spoke up.

Tanith turned away from the large office window and looked at her twin brother.

"And our father will finally be avenged," she added.

Ciar shifted, putting his feet on the floor and leaning forward into the chair.

"Where shall we strike?" he asked.

The shadow moved again. Tanith's amber eyes flickered as she thought of the best place to trap the Hero of Light. Her beautiful, but dark features twisted into an evil smile.

"The place where he feels the safest," she replied.

Tanith walked around the desk and over to the fire place. She stared into the flames.

"When he least suspects an attack, we tear him away from everything he holds dear."

"How are we going to find the Hero?" Ciar asked, causing the shadow to shift once again.

"The Triforce will guide us," Tanith answered, still staring into the fire.

The flames seemed to play out many different ways of attacking. The best seemed to be an army of ReDeads.

"When do you want to strike?" Ciar inquired.

Tanith crossed her arms. "I think we can wait a few more weeks. If what you've told me is true, Zelda will be too weak with exhaustion to stop an attack on Hyrule Castle. We'll force her to tell us where the Hero is, and once we have that, we'll dispose of her."

"You said that the Triforce will guide us to the Hero," Ciar pointed out.

"The Hero has managed to stay undetected for the past sixteen years. Do you think that he would keep something that would help lead someone to him?" Tanith asked, turning to look at her brother.

"Good point," Ciar said.

"The Triforce will lead us to the Hero of Light, just not directly," Tanith continued. "We will take back our father's kingdom, make the Gerudo pay for throwing us out of the tribe, and rid the world of that no-good Hero. We will make the world fear our names. Ciar and Tanith. Son and daughter of Ganondorf."

* * *

What do you think?

Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism. However, flames hold no value.


	4. Visitors

The stars danced against the black, cloudless sky. The warm, desert wind blew short, sunset colored hair away from sunset eyes. The young prince gazed at the stars in wonder and awe.

"What are you doing out here, young man?"

Gwain spun around as Link walked up. The boy bowed his head in embarrassment and looked away. His father sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm not mad. I was just playing," Link explained.

"You're not mad?" Gwain asked, looking up.

Link shook his head. "I understand. I sometimes come out here to watch the stars when I need fresh air." He looked out over the desert. "It's nice when it's peaceful," he commented.

Gwain nodded in agreement. He went back to his star gazing.

"It kinda makes you feel small, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It does," Link said.

Gwain looked down and scanned the barren land. "Um...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Link answered.

"How did you and Mother meet?"

Link blinked. The question was unexpected and caught the former Hero off guard a little bit.

"Why do you ask that?"

Gwain shrugged. "No one's ever told me."

Link didn't know how to start. No one had asked him how he had met Midna besides Ralis. And, he wasn't ready to bring up the subject of Ganondorf.

"It was _many _years ago," Link began. "I was around Luma's age, and was quite happy with life in Ordon Village."

"That was where Luma was born, right?" Gwain asked.

Link nodded. "I worked at the ranch, herding goats. In my spare time I played with the other village children and practiced sword skills." Gwain's eyes lit up. "Then, one day, Rusl, my mentor, asked me if I would bring a gift to the Royal Family. I agreed and prepared for the journey to Hyrule." Link trailed off. His face saddened. "However, before I got the chance to leave, Ordon Village was raided. Bulbins kidnapped the children, but left me behind. When I finally came back to my senses everyone was gone." Link ran his fingers through his hair. "I ran off looking for them, only to find myself facing a wall of twilight."

"Twilight?" Gwain repeated.

"I was pulled through into a twilight invested Faron Woods. After that, I don't remember much. The last thing I remember was waking up in a dungeon cell, chained down, and seeing an imp staring through the bars at me."

Gwain frowned in confusion. "An imp?"

"Uh huh. Back then, your mother had been cursed by a power hungry Twili named Zant."

"Oh. Why was she cursed?"

Link shrugged. "I guess Zant thought that she wouldn't be as powerful as she was in her real form."

Gwain crossed his arms. "Zant was stupid," he said.

Link laughed. He patted his son on the shoulder. Gwain also began to laugh.

"You're funny, kid," Link told the young prince. "And yes, Zant was pretty stupid to believe that he could steal your mother's power."

He looked out across the desert and gazed up on the sparkling Lake Hylia in the distance. He suddenly longed to be racing across Hyrule Field on the back of his trusted steed. He hadn't seen Epona in years. Or any of his old friends, for that matter. Link's eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing them again.

"Hey," he started. Gwain looked up at him. "Do you want to go for a little adventure before bed?" Link asked.

"Really?" the prince asked, his eyes lighting up. Link nodded. "Cool."

"But, don't tell your mom, okay?" Link whispered. Gwain nodded in agreement. "Alright. Take my hand and hold on tight. This might feel a little weird at first."

Gwain grasped his father's hand with all of his might. A strange feeling suddenly ran through his body. Before he could make a sound, Gerudo Desert disappeared from his sight only to be replaced with an open field a few seconds later.

"Whoa," Gwain mutted, shaking his head.

"Told you it was going to feel weird," Link said. "I was a wolf the first time I warped."

"You were a wolf?" Gwain asked. "When did that happen?"

"The first time I was pulled into the twilight," Link answered.

He reached inside his tunic and pulled out a white, horse-shoe shaped charm. He put it to his lips and played a short song. In the distance, a horse whinned. Link put the charm back inside his tunic as a magnificant horse coming galloping through the light of the full moon.

"Wow," Gwain breathed.

The horse slowed to a stop in front of the father and son. Link walked over to the animal and rubbed its neck.

"How's my girl?" he asked.

Epona nudged her master's cheek in a friendly greeting. Gwain hesitantly stepped forward.

"It's okay. She won't bite," Link assured him.

Gwain walked over to his father and looked up at the horse. Epona bent her head down so she could get a better look at the boy.

"I've had her since I was your age," Link said. "Next to your mother, she's my best friend."

He picked Gwain up and placed him in saddle. He then mounted and took the reigns.

"Where do you want to go, Gwain?"

Gwain thought for a moment. "Ordon Village," he finally replied.

"You heard the boy, Epona. Ordon Village, it is. Hiyeah!"

He kicked Epona in the sides and she took off. Gwain grabbed the saddle horn and closed his eyes against the rushing wind. He felt his father pat him reassuringly on the back. He slowly opened his eyes. They were dashing over a small bridge.

"How did we get here so fast?" Gwain yelled over the wind.

"Epona's the fastest horse in Hyrule," Link yelled back.

They left the field behind them and entered Faron Woods. Epona slowed to a trot. Gwain released the saddle horn and leaned back against Link's chest. He looked up at the sky and noticed something odd hanging in the clouds.

"Father? What's that?"

Link looked up. "I'm surprised the portals have survived. But, then again, we wouldn't have been able to warp if they were gone."

"Portals?" Gwain repeated.

"Yep. From the twilight days," Link replied.

Epona trotted over a long wooden bridge and past another spring. After a few more minutes they entered a small clearing.

"Welcome to Ordon Village," Link said.

Gwain looked around. A huge tree stood in the place where Link's old house used to be. Epona walked through the gates across from the tree and entered the rebuilt Ordon Village. Even Link was surprised at how much the village had changed. The houses were still in the same places, but the land had been expanded. A few new houses had also been added, most likely more families had moved in over the years.

"Wow," father and son breathed.

A light turned on in one of the houses. A door opened and someone came out.

"Hey!"

Link turned towards the voice.

"Malo?"

Malo ran up to greet them. He had grown from a trouble-making teenager into a handsome young man.

"How are you, Link?" Malo asked. He looked at Gwain. "Who's the boy?"

Gwain pressed against Link's chest. Link put an arm around his son and smiled.

"This is my son, Gwain. Gwain, I knew this man when he was just a little kid."

"You were a kid along with the rest of us," Malo pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't run off after a monkey," Link put in.

Malo felt his face burn. "Okay. You've got me there," he admitted.

"Malo? Who is it?" someone called.

Malo turned back towards the house. A young woman stood outside the door with a shawl draped over her shoulders. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her round, tanned face. A little girl stood behind her mother's legs.

"It's okay, Nalia," Malo said.

"Who are they, Malo?" Link asked in a low voice.

Malo looked at the former Hero with a proud smile. "That's my wife and daughter," he announced.

Gwain shyly waved to the girl and was surprised when she waved back. The young prince smiled, earning him a smile in return.

"How about you two come inside?" Malo offered. "We're just about to have supper. Nalia makes the best pumpkin soup."

Gwain looked up at his father. "Can we?" he asked.

"Sure," Link replied.

Malo helped Gwain down off of Epona's back and placed him on the ground.

"I'll get Epona settled then I'll join you," Link told Malo.

Malo nodded and lead Gwain to the house. Link steered Epona over to the small stream and dismounted. He took the bit out of Epona's mouth. He then took off the saddle and reigns and placed them on the ground. She bent her head down and began drinking from the stream. He ran his hand over Epona's bare back. He didn't notice the door to the major's house open.

"Link?"

Link looked up and slowly turned around. Blue eyes met emerald green. Link blinked a couple of times. Ilia blinked back.

"Hi," the former Hero managed to choke out.

"Hi," Ilia greeted back.

She had grown more beautiful over the years. Her hair fell around her face in loose curls. Link noticed a small, gold band around her ring finger.

"Who's the lucky man?" Link asked.

"A former knight that helped in the final battle," Ilia replied. "He came from a distant land."

"I remember I lot of foreign knights. Can you be more specific?" Link asked.

"His name is Saul. He came from the land of Vervain."

Link walked over to Ilia, took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. He gently kissed her hand.

"He's a very lucky man."

"I know."

Link straightened and Ilia turned around. Saul stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the black clad man in front of his wife.

"Saul, this is Link," Ilia introduced. "He was in the battle against Ganondorf sixteen years ago."

Saul frowned as though he was trying to remember. Then, his eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Ah, yes. The barer of the legendary Triforce of Courage," he said. "The chosen Hero of Light."

"Former," Link corrected. "Former Hero of Light, actually."

"Seems like all the good warriors have retired these days," Saul joked.

"Hyrule has been at peace for sixteen years," Ilia pointed out. "Even if there was a Hero of Light he would be very bored."

Link smiled to himself. He was thankful that everyone he had grown up with still didn't believe that he had been the chosen Hero. It made him feel that everything that had happened within the last few years and during the Twilight invasion never happened, though he knew that they really did.

Saul eyed Link's tunic and crown. "You've come a long way."

"Pardon?" Link asked.

"Were you knighted?" Saul wanted to know. "I don't recall seeing you in that garb during the battle."

Link looked down at his clothing. "No, I wasn't knighted. I, uh...got married."

"To Midna," Ilia said.

"To who?" Saul inquired.

"Midna," Link repeated. "She's the queen of..."

"From Hero to King," Saul cut in. "Quite an accomplishment."

Link suddenly felt extrememly hot and uncomfortable. Luckily, he was saved by the voice of his excited son.

"Father, are you coming?" Gwain called.

"I'm coming," Link called back. He turned to Saul and Ilia. "It was nice seeing you again, Ilia. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Sir Saul."

"Please, just call me Saul."

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you, Saul," Link corrected himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, too," Saul said, taking Link's hand and shaking it.

Link nodded to Saul and Ilia and headed over to Malo's house.

* * *

The barren desert gave way to a large, sparkling lake. To anyone who was tired of seeing sand would have been overjoyed to see a source of life. However, Ciar and Tanith looked at Lake Hylia like it carried some kind of disease. They steered their horses towards a cliff. Ciar dismounted and walked over to the rock face. He closed his eyes and muttered some kind of spell as he placed his hand against the rock. A portal opened, revealing Hyrule Field through the water-like doorway. Ciar returned to his horse and the siblings went through.

"What a boring land," Tanith commented.

"It was far more exciting when Father was in the castle," Ciar added.

The twins travelled for a few more hours before they came upon Castle Town.

"Shall we go pay dear Queen Zelda a visit?" Tanith asked.

"Let's," Ciar replied.

And as silent and deadly as a plague, they swept into the unsuspecting town.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	5. Someone's Most Wanted

Link pulled the sheets over Gwain's sleeping form, a smile slowly forming. A few years ago if someone had told him that he would end up marrying a queen, become a king, and end up fathering two children, he would have laughed and said that that person was crazy. However, now, as he stared down at his sleeping son, Link couldn't help the excitement and honor from building up in his chest.

"If everything alright?" Nalia asked as she came into the loft.

Link turned around and greeted her with a smile. "Everything is fine. Thank you," he whispered. "I don't mean for us to be a burden."

"You're no burden, sire," Nalia replied.

"Please. Call me Link."

"But, the crown you wear..."

Link removed his crown with a hint of embarrassment. "This trip was spur of the moment," he confessed. "I thought it would just be a night of star gazing. I don't go around parading that I've gone from goat herder to king."

Nalia nodded. "I understand. From what Malo has told me you I know that you are far from obnoxious," she explained. "Of course, Talo is always bragging about you to the children. He's quite proud to be living in the Hero's Village."

Link frowned. "Hero's Village?" he repeated. Gwain stirred, moaned, and then went back to sleep.

"That's what he calls Ordon," Nalia answered. "The Hero's Village."

"And...Talo thinks that..." Link shook his head. "That boy will never grow out of his fantasies."

Nalia noticed that his voice held a hint of worry. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," Link told her.

"Are you afraid of something?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things," Link confessed. "And the legends focused on the Hero is one of them."

"Why would they worry you?" Nalia wanted to know. "After all, they're only legends. Legends can't hurt you."

"Yeah...unless you're the Hero," Link said.

Nalia didn't know what to say. She just blinked in confusion. Link looked down at Gwain again and gently ran his hand over the boy's head. Nalia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Link knew what that meant.

"You _are_ the Hero?" Nalia whispered.

"Was," Link corrected, his voice low. "Once upon a time in a land that was ruled by evil and chaos. I once wore the proud green of the Hero's tunic, wielded the mighty Master Sword, travelled the lands to perge them from evil's grasp..." he trailed off. "Only to become Hyrule's most wanted criminal for a crime I didn't commit, to become a fugitive from my own home, to watch as my friends and allies were brought down in battle at the hands of evil itself." Gwain stirred again and Link touched his shoulder. "Yes. I was once the Hero. But, that life is over. I was given a second chance, as were many other people. If it means pretending that I never wore the tunic or bore the Master Sword on my back to protect that chance, then so be it."

The door opened, signalling that Malo was back from the ranch. Nalia bade Link good-night and started down the ladder.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this conversation to anyone," Link whispered.

"I won't," Nalia promised.

"Thank you."

Nalia smiled. "Good-night, Link."

She disappeared from sight. Link lay down on the pallet next to Gwain and pulled the sheets over his body. The house soon fell into darkness as the fire and candles were put out. The only light came from the shimmering crown which lay beside Link's pillow. The former Hero glanced over at his son. In the eerie half light of the twilight gems, Gwain looked more Hylian than Twili. Luminita was almost an exact replica of Midna. Her facial features were that of a Twili, though her build was that of a Hylian. Gwain looked more like Link. He had the build of a Hylian as well as the facial features of one. Though that was the only thing the brother and sister had in common with their father. The rest they inherited from their mother.

_Is it a blessing or a curse that I've been able to father two children?_ Link asked himself. _Most people would say it was a blessing. But, those who would want to see the Hero dead would surely say that it was a curse. But, no one knows where the Hero is, let alone _who_ the Hero is._ _And, even if they find out the Hero's identity, how are they going to catch him? He's no longer of this world._

Link closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. The reassuring thought that his family was safe was the last thing that crossed his mind.

* * *

"And here I thought Hyrule was finally at peace," Telma muttered as she stormed over to her bedroom window. "What _is_ that inferal racket?"

She pulled back the curtains and looked out into the street. Her eyes narrowed when she saw two or three odd looking figures sulk around the empty street. She had woken up to the sounds of people screaming. However, Castle Town was lifeless. Everyone was in bed.

Louise hopped on to the window sill and rubbed up against her owner's arm. Telma stroked her cat and continued to stare down at the figures. They didn't seem...human. There was something zombie-like about them. Telma felt dread rise in her stomach as one of the creatures began to look up at her bedroom window. She quickly pulled the curtains back over the window and went back to bed. Her held Louise close to her chest. The white cat shook slightly.

"Shh," Telma whispered. "It's okay. It's okay."

It was more to calm herself down than her cat. She thought she had seen it all during the year Link was running around Hyrule. Wolves, monsters, Bulbins, things that only came to mind in a nightmare.

_Is it happening again?_ Telma asked herself. _Goddesses, please don't let it be happening again._

She wasn't the only one who was praying. As more and more creatures appeared in the streets, more and more people began praying that it was all a bad dream. And, it wasn't just the citizens, it was also the queen. But, as she sat paralyzed in a dungeon cell, Zelda knew that it was no dream.

"ReDeads," one of her captors spoke. "Fascinating, aren't they?"

"What do you want?" Zelda asked.

"What everyone wants," the second, a male, replied.

"And that is?"

The unknown female straightened. "We want the Hero of Light," she answered simply.

Zelda swallowed. She wasn't surprised, really. After the Twilight invasion, she had many people coming to her for the identity of Hyrule's rescuer. But, she had made Link a promise that she would never reveal his identity. There were people out there who would want the Hero dead. He knew what the risks were and he wanted to keep his new family safe.

"Why do you think that I would know where the Hero is?" Zelda asked calmly.

"Come now, your majesty," the male said. "You of all people would know where and...most importantly...who the Hero is."

"I wasn't the only who knew the Hero's identity," Zelda pointed out.

"True," the female agreed. "However, the only other person who knew such details is no longer among the living."

Zelda looked up at her. "Why do you want him so bad?" she whispered.

The woman knelt down so that she was at eye level with the Hylian queen. Her amber eyes burned with pure and unholy hatred.

"He's a murderer," she hissed. "Have you not considered it? That maybe your precious Hero of Light was actually the evil one?"

"Different perspectives for different people," Zelda answered. "To you he may have been a murderer. But, to me and my people he was a hero."

The woman got to her feet. "Very well. You can rot here for all I care. But, I promise you this: You'll know we've found him when you receive his mangled corpse."

And with that, the woman turned around and stormed out of the cell. The man and the creature followed her. Zelda closed her eyes as tears began to form.

_Goddesses, I beg you...keep Link and his family out of harm's way,_ she prayed.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews and contructive critisicm is welcome. Flames are worthless.


	6. Premonitions

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your reviews are a big help.

* * *

_Two jet black horses raced across Hyrule Field. Their cloaks flew behind them as they galloped across the field. In the distance a small camp was set up. A cozy fire was burning and two people, a father and son, sat beside it. They didn't know that danger was fast approaching. As the horses drew nearer, the father looked up. He heard the rapid gallops. The boy said something, but no words could be heard. His father replied back, but again, his mouth moved but no words came out._

_He got to his feet and picked up a sword that lay nearby. The boy crawled into the tent as the man pulled the sword from the sheath. The horses burst out of the shadows. Swords clashed, but no sound could be heard. Everything seemed to have been muted. One of the figures, obviously a male, jumped off his horse and charged the traveller. They clashed swords again and sparks flew. Some fell into the fire, making the flames grew larger._

_As the men battled, the second figure, a female, walked into the tent. A couple of minutes later she came back out, a cloth bag hanging over her shoulder. She got back on her horse and strapped the bag down on the saddle. The attacking male retreated and jumped back on his horse. The figures rode away. The traveller rushed into the tent, only to find it empty._

Luminita shot up in bed. She tried to catch her breath. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat. The young princess held her head as she closed her eyes. A sickening fear began to creep up on her. Not being able to take much more, Luminita got out of bed and went to her mother's bedroom.

Midna was brought out of a wonderful dream when the door opened. A dim light chased away the darkness in the room.

"Mother?"

Midna sat up and looked towards the door. Two glowing eyes looked back at her.

"Luma? What are you doing up?" Midna asked.

Luminita walked further into the room. Midna could tell something had scared her daughter.

"Has Father contacted you yet?" the Twilight princess asked.

"I trust your father to keep your brother and himself out of danger. As long as I can still feel him I know he's safe," Midna explained. "Why are you so worried?"

Luminita looked away, her eyes growing dim even more. It always happened when she scared or upset. Midna pushed back the sheets and got out of bed. She walked over to her daughter and held her shoulders.

"Was it the dream again?" she asked.

Luminita shook her head. "No. It was different. But, the same figures were in it."

"What happened this time?"

"It was somewhere in Hyrule, one of the fields. A man and his son had set up camp for the night. Then they were attacked by the two dark figures I keep dreaming about. While the man was distracted one of the figures took his son." Luminita trailed off. She swallowed hard, trying to keep back tears of worry. She looked up into Midna's eyes. "Mother, I think it was Gwain and Father who were attacked."

Midna felt her heart sink. This wasn't happening. Not again. Link had been plagued by premonitions for years after he defeated Zant and Ganondorf. They never turned out well. And it seemed that his children were following in his footsteps. During her early childhood, Luminita had frequant nightmares about people being tortured and killed. It had scared her so much that she had refused to go to sleep unless one of her parents was in the room with her. Then, it was Gwain's turn. His nightmares weren't as bad, but they still involved someone getting hurt.

During the nights when he watched over his sleeping children, Link had begged and pleaded to whatever deity would listen to make the nightmares stop. And, they did. For three years the nightmares had stopped. Until four months ago when Luminita started dreaming about two dark figures who rode jet black horses.

"Is something going to happen to Father and Gwain?" Luminita asked, her voice desperate.

"I don't know," Midna admitted.

The room went dark. Midna thought Luminita had closed her eyes, but then she saw her daughter blink.

"Luma, don't worry. Your father won't let anything happen to Gwain," Midna promised.

"I want them home," Luminita whimpered.

* * *

Link climbed into the saddle and took the reigns. Gwain was half asleep in front of him.

"Have a safe trip back," Talo said.

"It was good seeing you again," Beth added.

"Come back soon," Colin chimed.

"We will. And thank you for your hospitality," Link said.

"Ordon will always be your home, Link. You'll always be welcome here," Ilia told him.

Link bade his old friends farewell and gently tapped Epona. She trotted off. Soon, Ordon Village lay many miles away. Link looked up at the sky. It was an unusually dark night. It was a new moon, but something other than the lack of the moon's presence in the sky made it seem darker. Gwain's head tipped back and hit Link's chest. He moaned slightly, but went back to sleep.

"How about we stop for the night?" Link suggested to Epona.

The horse walked up to a tree. Link dismounted and lifted Gwain down from the saddle. He placed him beside the tree and began to unpack the supplies the Ordonians had given him. He set up the tent and got two pallets ready. He lay Gwain on one of the pallets and pulled a blanket over him to keep him warm. The former Hero then went out to relieve Epona of her saddle.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Ciar and Tanith were watching Link as he set up camp. Tanith's grip tightened around the hilt of her sword. Her blood ran like fire through her veins as she watched the man she knew was her father's killer. However, no energy flowed out of him to indicate that he ever had possession of the Triforce.

"This makes no sense," Ciar mumbled. "He is the one everyone says defeated our father, but I cannot feel the Triforce energy coming from him."

"Then, where is it?" Tanith asked.

Ciar pointed at the tent. Tanith frowned in confusion. She looked from the tent to Link and then back to the tent. He was right. It didn't make sense. The twins looked at each other.

"The boy?" Tanith asked.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing? Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	7. Taken

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

* * *

Midna debated on what to do. On one hand she wanted to rush off and find Link and Gwain, but, on the other hand, Link was skilled enough to defend against any kind of attack. After all, he had fought for control over his mind and body against Ganondorf for three years.

The queen glanced over at her daughter. Luminita was sitting on the bed, staring down at her hands. Midna walked over to the desk that stood against the wall and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She folded the note and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," she told Luminita.

Luminita only nodded. Midna walked out of the room and made her way to Zane's room. She knocked twice before the door opened.

"Queen Midna. What can I do for you?" Zane asked.

"You can go to Hyrule and give this to Queen Zelda," Midna instructed, holding up the note.

"Hyrule?" Zane echoed, taking the paper. "Why?"

"I need her to do me a favor, but I don't want to leave Luma alone."

Zane stared at the paper. "Why not get one of the guards to do it?" he asked.

"Because you're the fastest Twili we can spare right now," Midna replied.

Zane finally agreed. "Alright. I'll be as fast as I can."

"Thank you, Zane," Midna said.

Zane made his way outside. The queen headed back to where Luminita was waiting. The princess looked up when her mother entered.

"I have just sent word to Zelda to keep an eye out for your father and brother, and for two cloaked riders," Midna explained.

"I feel so silly," Luminita confessed.

"Why?"

Luminita shrugged. "I just do." _Sometimes I forget that Father was the Hero, _Luminita told herself. She paused in her thinking. _Then, why do I get the feeling that he's being hunted _because_ he was the Hero?_

* * *

Hyrule Castle was quiet. Zane walked into the main greeting hall. Something didn't feel right.

"Queen Zelda?" he called, his voice echoing through the silent halls. "Is anyone here?"

He explored the castle. There was no sign of life anywhere.

_Where is everyone? _he asked himself.

Zane headed down to the dungeon. "Is anyone down here?" he called.

Meanwhile, Zelda, having regained use of her body, was trying to break the lock, with no luck. She then heard someone call out.

"Hello?" she called back.

Zane headed towards the sound of the voice. He soon came up on Zelda's cell.

"Queen Zelda?"

"Please, get me out of here," Zelda pleaded.

Zane formed an energy sphere and used it to break the lock. He opened the door and helped Zelda out.

"What are you doing down here?" the Twili asked.

"I was locked up when I refused to give up the Hero's identity," Zelda answered.

"Speaking of the Hero." Zane reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter. "It's from Queen Midna."

Zelda took the piece of paper and opened it. She read down through it.

"Two cloaked figures?" she asked.

"Princess Luminita has been dreaming about them for a couple of months, now," Zane replied.

"If they are the same figures who locked me up, then Link is in grave danger," Zelda said.

* * *

Link woke up to the sound of heavy galloping. He pushed himself up and looked towards the front of the tent. Gwain stirred on the pallet next to him. Link forced himself out of the warm blankets and crawled out of the tent, picking up his sword on the way out. Epona was nowhere to be seen.

"Father? What's that noise?" Gwain asked, coming out of the tent.

"Go back inside," Link instructed.

Gwain did as he was told. He sat down on his pallet and pulled the blanket around his body. The back of his right hand suddenly began to burn.

"Father?"

Link pulled the sword from the sheath. "Yes, son?"

"My hand hurts," Gwain sobbed.

The former Hero saw the red eyes of two jet black horses. "Which hand?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"My right hand."

Link felt his heart drop. _Oh, goddesses. No._

An arrow whizzed by his head, snapping him back to reality. Link brought his sword up just as another came down. Gwain covered his head when he heard the clash. He heard the sound of someone coming near the tent. The prince jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lashed out, only to have his wrist grabbed. Gwain looked up to see his father kneeling in front of him.

"We're going home," Link said.

Gwain nodded in agreement. Link wrapped his arms around his son and closed his eyes, picturing Hyrule Castle in his mind. However, the feeling of being warped never came. Link opened his eyes and frowned in confusion.

"Why are we still here?" Gwain asked.

"I don't know," Link replied. "Something must be blocking our warping ability."

"Come on out, Hero of Light!" a woman shouted.

Link wrapped Gwain up in a blanket and hid him in the shadows of the tent. He then picked up his sword and shield and went to the tent flap. Gwain watched his father disappear outside. After a couple of seconds of silence, clashes of metal against metal rang out. Gwain covered his ears and shrank deeper into the blanket. Footsteps pounded outside the tent. Gwain held his breath as the shadow of a tall, foreboding man appeared on the side of the tent.

The prince slowly edged his way to the other side of the tent. The darkness was pierced when a glowing white sword suddenly shot through the fabric. Gwain abandoned his placed and dashed out of the tent. He turned to see who had tried to attack him, but no one was there. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.

"Now, be a good little boy and don't fight, unless you never want to see your father again," a man whispered in his ear.

Gwain clenched his hand into a fist. When he opened it again an energy sphere had formed in his palm.

"You obviously don't know who my father is," the prince said.

With that, he threw the sphere into the man's eyes. Gwain grunted when he fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and took off for where his father was fighting. Ciar rubbed his eyes and looked around. He located the boy and ran after him. Gwain looked over his shoulder to see the man following him. He formed another sphere and threw it at his attacker.

Ciar held up his sword and blocked the attack. "Keep practicing, you little brat," he said.

Gwain tried to form a shield when the man swung his sword. Sadly, his magic skills were still premature and the shield shattered as soon as the blade hit. The prince was thrown back. Ciar walked up, sheathing his sword. He grabbed Gwain by the front of his shirt and stuffed him into a sack. He threw the sack over his shoulder and made his way back to his horse.

* * *

Tanith sheathed her sword as she watched Link try to push himself up from the ground. She had to admit, his sword skills were the best she had ever seen. However, he had been no match for sheer Gerudo strength. Ciar walked up beside her.

"The boy is secure," he said. "Shall we depart?"

Tanith nodded. "Make haste for the portal."

Link grunted as he pushed himself up. He looked up to see the riders mount their horses and take off. He struggled to his feet and hurried over to the tent. He pulled open the flap and looked around. His heart sank.

"Father!" he heard Gwain scream.

Link shot his gaze over to the riders. They came racing towards him. The former Hero jumped out of the way as the horses trampled over the tent. Link scrambled to his feet and ran after the horses. He was almost there when something tackled him from the side and knocked him back to the ground. He was just getting to his feet again when there was an ear-breaking screech. Link dropped to his knees and covered his ears. The screaming got louder as more and more voices joined in. Over the paralysing screams, Link could hear the horses gallop away.

The former Hero looked up. Zombie-like creatures stood around him. The Hylian forced movement back into his muscles, grabbed his sword and swung at the nearest creature. Like the skeletons in Arbiter's Grounds, these creatures started towards the first source of movement. Link ducked out of the circle and pulled out the horse charm and called for Epona. His horse came running up. With experienced timing, Link jumped on to Epona's back as she raced by. She quickly closed the gap between them and the raiders, and leaving the ReDeads far behind.

Gwain struggled to get free. "Let me go!" he yelled. "You're going to be sorry!"

"The only person who is going to be sorry is the person who bears the Triforce of Courage," Ciar told the young prince.

"And the person who tries to steal my son!"

Ciar was thrown off his horse and hit the ground with a hard *thud*. Link grabbed the saddle and pulled himself on to the horse's back. Epona kept pace with the jet black steed. Ciar got to his feet and shook his head. Link turned around and opened the bag. Gwain poked his head out into the fresh air.

"Father, look out!"

Link swung around and ducked just as an arrow flew over his head. Gwain turned around to see what had happened to his kidnapper. The man was running at them at break neck speed.

"Get off my horse!"

Ciar grabbed Link's tunic and forced him off the back of the horse. Link hit the ground and was sent into a dizzy spin until he came to a stop against a boulder. Ciar climbed back into the saddle and took control again. Tanith hit Epona with a sleeping dart. Ciar forced Gwain back into the bag and tided it back up. Link watched helplessly as the kidnappers disappeared through a portal, taking his son with them.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry if it seemed weak. I'm battling writer's block...again.

Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	8. A New Hero

Gwain wiggled around in the bag. He finally managed to reach the small knife his father had given him. The young prince tore a hole through the bag. Fresh air rushed into the stuffy bag. Gwain took a few deep breaths, making sure he was quiet, before daring to move. The horses were no longer running, so any kind of movement would be easily detected. Gwain poked his head out of the bag.

_We must have gone through a portal,_ he reasoned. _Nothing looks familiar._

Gwain looked at the man who had grabbed him. His attention seemed to be diverted to something else. The prince took his opportunity to squirm out of the bag. The horse began to go uphill and he started to slip off the saddle.

_Uh oh._

Gwain tumbled off the saddle and rolled back down the hill. He stopped in a sitting position and shook his head.

"Tanith, the boy's free!" he heard the man yell.

Gwain shot to his feet and took off. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as he wasn't caught. He came to a chained gate. Gwain looked over his shoulder. The riders were fast approaching. Gwain turned back to the gate. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A strange sensation ran through him as he felt his body temporarily split apart. He opened his eyes and stopped running, having successfully passed the gate.

"That was weird," he said, fighting the urge to heave.

He had never been able to get a handle on his Twili powers. Luminita didn't seem to have any trouble with them. Everyone said that Gwain was more human than Twili.

"Guess I proved them wrong," Gwain said.

He then remembered why he had been running. He ran off again. The prince soon found himself in an abandoned village. He slowly walked through the empty streets. Whenever he saw movement he would sink into the shadows. Times like these he was glad he was half Twili. Gwain made his way up to one of the houses and softly knocked on the door. He didn't like this place.

_I want to go home._

His hand began to burn again. Gwain looked up and saw a jet black horse with fierce red eyes come down the street. Gwain turned and was about to run when he bumped into something. That something let out a horrific scream that instantly paralysed the young prince.

"Now, let that be a lesson to you."

The rider got down off the horse and shooed the creature away. The woman grabbed Gwain and pulled him to his wobbly legs.

"You're coming with us, whether you want to or not."

"I'd rather not," Gwain said, forcing movement back into his limbs.

He formed an energy sphere and threw it in the woman's face. She fell back with a startled cry. Gwain took off again.

"Ciar!"

Ciar ran towards the yell. Tanith was on the ground.

"What happened?"

"That brat happened," Tanith snapped. "Where is he?"

"You lost him?" Ciar shouted.

"He blinded me!" Tanith shouted back.

Gwain tip-toed out of his hiding place. He couldn't help but be amused. Those two yelled louder than him and his sister whenever they got into a fight.

_Adults,_ he thought. _Such children._ "Uh oh."

Zombie-like creatures stalked out into the street. Gwain backed up, only to back up into hard armor. He slowly looked up into amber eyes.

"Annoying brat," Ciar muttered, grabbing Gwain's collar and pulling him off his feet.

Gwain held up his hand, ready to throw another energy sphere, however, Ciar grabbed his wrist. The young Twili felt his wrist snap. He bit back a cry of pain and the oncoming tears.

"Hylians," Ciar grumbled.

Gwain took a deep breath. "What?"

"You Hylians think you're so smart."

"I'm not a..."

Ciar dropped Gwain. "Your father is a Hylian, boy."

_I'm _half _Hylian. _"So, what?" Gwain asked, tears of pain running down his face.

"A normal Hylian wouldn't be able to use magic," Tanith told her brother. "This boy's a half-breed."

"What's the other half?" Ciar asked.

"It doesn't matter, Brother. Even if this boy has the Triforce by accident, he will make excellent bait for the true owner," Tanith explained. She looked down at Gwain with an evil smirk on her face. "The Hero of Light."

* * *

Sounds melded together to form a low, annoying buzz. Link moaned in pain, causing the buzz to grow louder.

"Link? Are you awake?"

"Make it stop," Link groaned.

"Make what stop?"

"The buzzing. Make it stop."

The noise went silent. Link opened his eyes, finding Zelda and Midna standing over him. He looked around. Hyrule Field had been replaced with a bedroom in Hyrule Castle. A couple of doctors sat at a small table on the other side of the room.

"How did I get here?" Link whispered.

"Two of my guards found you unconscious in a field near the castle," Zelda explained. "Both you _and _Epona were unconscious. What happened for your horse to fall?"

Link didn't answer. His eyes darted around the room as if frantically searching for something, or some_one._

"Link?" Zelda asked.

"Where is he?" Link inquired. No one answered. Link looked at Midna. "Where's our son?"

"We couldn't find him," Midna breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

Link felt his heart break. He covered his face with his hands. What kind of father was he? What kind of father loses his only son?

"I never should have left him. I was the reason why he was taken."

"Link," Midna began.

"Midna, I left him alone!" Link yelled.

Zelda and Midna fell back. The former Hero buried his face again. He was soon consumed with uncontrolable sobs. Zelda dismissed the doctors and excused herself. Midna took one of her husband's hands.

"I don't believe it was your fault," she whispered. "I know you did everything within your power to get him back."

Link looked into his wife's sunset eyes. "I didn't fight hard enough," he confessed. "I could have fought harder."

Neither Link nor Midna noticed the door close softly. Luminita fought back tears. She had been too late. She should have warned her mother sooner. Wiping tears from her eyes, the Twilight princess headed for the courtyard. She walked through the maze of stone walls. No amount of rebuilding would ever hide the scars from the last battle.

"This is the one place your father has never come."

Luminita turned around. Zelda walked up.

"Is there a reason?" Luminita asked.

"There's always a reason behind your father's actions," the Hylian queen answered. "I have yet to determine what those reasons are."

"You don't know? I thought you knew everything about my father."

Zelda smiled. "Well, you thought wrong," she replied. "I always thought that the reason he never came back here was because he found it annoying."

Luminita chuckled. "I can see why. It's easy to get lost."

The two royals fell silent. After a while, Zelda broke the silence.

"You seem scared of something."

Luminita looked at her. "Pardon?"

"You look like someone just asked you to jump off the Great Bridge of Hylia," Zelda said.

"I'm scared that Gwain might be the new Hero," Luminita confessed.

"Gwain is too young to be the Hero," Zelda pointed out.

"But...doesn't he have the Triforce of Courage?" Luminita asked.

"He does indeed. But, that doesn't necessarily make him the new Hero."

Luminita frowned. She didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Look at your hand," Zelda instructed.

Luminita glanced down at her right hand. The Triforce glowed brightly. The bottom left triangle shone brighter than the other two.

"Before the Twili went back to the Twilight Realm I gave you the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda explained. "It's the reason why you've been having premonitions."

Luminita looked up into Zelda's eyes. "You haven't told my parents, have you?"

Zelda shook her head. "They don't know. I don't think your father would have approved. But, I thought that it would be safe with you."

"So, what about Gwain?" Luminita wanted to know. "I wasn't the only one who had nightmares."

"I can't explain the source of Gwain's nightmares," Zelda admitted. "But, when I was imprisoned I gave your brother the Triforce of Courage. Now, I fear that it may have sealed his fate."

Luminita looked away. She gazed around the quiet courtyard. Something inside her seemed to snap.

"Did Father know what he was getting into when he started his journey as the Hero of Light?" the princess asked.

"That's something you will have to ask him," Zelda answered.

Luminita nodded. She had some thinking to do.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well."

Luminita made her way back inside. She headed to the room she was sharing with her parents and slowly opened the door. They were both fast asleep. The princess tip-toed over to the bedside table. The Horse Call lay on top of her father's tunic. Luminita picked it up and tip-toed back towards the door.

_What are you doing?_ she asked herself. _You're not actually thinking about going after the riders, are you?_

Luminita looked down at the charm, then back towards her parents. Her eyes rested on her father. She saw the ugly scar on his right shoulder. It was something that would never fade.

_Father has been through enough. I came very close to never knowing I had a father. Now that I do, I can't lose him._

Luminita put the charm around her neck, grabbed a cloak and left the room. As she headed down the stairs, Luminita pulled the cloak on. Pulling the hood over her head, she headed for Castle Town.

The streets were quiet, but that didn't bother her. Luminita glanced up at the five statues that stood in the middle of the fountain. Her glowing eyes rested up on the face of the Twili soldier. The faces of two men she had never met flashed in her mind's eye. She had heard her father say their names many times over the years, but she never knew their faces. Itzal and Zepher.

Itzal had been killed by a shadow beast while protecting Midna. Apparently, the shadow beast had been Zepher, and had disappeared after Ganondorf was killed. Link had searched high and low for Zepher and another person, Shad. But, he never found them.

_Maybe it's time for someone else to pick up the search,_ Luminita thought.

She walked out through the East gate and pulled out the charm. After the notes faded, Epona came charging up the path. Luminita climbed into the saddle and picked up the reigns. She turned Epona around and kicked her in the sides. Without a second look back, the new Hero disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	9. Requesting Aid

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Gwain woke up to find himself in a small, dark cell. His body ached and his wrist throbbed. He had managed to awkwardly wrap it with a piece of cloth torn from his tunic. There had been no sign of Ciar or Tanith, for which he was grateful. The young prince closed his eyes again and willed himself to go back to sleep. He didn't know how long he had been locked up. The dungeon had no windows or doors near the cells, so prisoners couldn't see what time of day it was.

Heavy footsteps brought Gwain out of his light sleep. Something walked by his cell door. He opened one of his eyes enough to see the long, pointed fingers of a shadow beast. He had never seen one, but he had heard his mother and father talk about them. Shadow beasts were once Twili. But, they had been turned into monstrous forms by the evil ruler Zant.  
Gwain held his breath and closed his eyes so that itappeared he was still asleep. The beast studied the boy before stalking off again. Gwain curled into a ball.

_Father, where are you?_

* * *

  
Link ran through the castle. This wasn't happening. How could he have lost two children in one night?

"Luma?" he called.

Zelda came out of her study. "Link, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Luma?" Link wanted to know.

"Isn't she with you?"

"She wasn't in the room when I woke up. And, on top of that, the Horse Call is missing."

There was a short silence. Link and Zelda looked at each other. Realization reflected in their eyes at the same time.

"She didn't," Link whispered.

He raced for the stables with Zelda right behind him. The former Hero ran into the castle stable and looked around. It was as he feared. Epona was gone. And, that could only mean that Luminita had her. Zelda came up beside him and took one look around the room.

"I need a horse," Link said. "I need to find Luminita before she does something we're both going to regret."

* * *

It was times like these she was glad she was a Twili. It would have taken twice as long to get to Gerudo Desert without the aid of portals. Luminita dismounted from Epona's back and walked up to a half hidden door located in the cliff face.

_Why would anyone want to live here?_Luminita asked herself.

She knocked twice and waited. Her hand began to burn. She looked down and saw the two bottom triangles of the Triforce glowing softly. Fear gripped her.

_Calm down, Luma. Gwain's fine. He's just scared._

The door opened and an elderly man appeared. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Luminita looked up. "Auru?" she asked.

The man opened the door further and looked into her blue tinted sunset eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before. Only child I've seen has eyes like those," he said. His face lit up in a bright smile. "Luma?"

"Yes. It's me," Luminita repiled.

Auru threw open the door and stepped to the side. "Come in. Come in. Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner. My eyesight has been getting worse the older I get."

Luminita stepped into the dwelling and lowered her hood. For a home built in a cliff, it was rather cozy. Auru took Luminita's cloak and hung it up. He offered her a seat and she sat down.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" the older man asked, sitting down across from her.

"I heard that you aided my father a few years back," Luminita told him. "That you told him the story of the Mirror of Twilight."

Auru gave her a look of suspicion. "Did your father openly tell you this?" he inquired.

Luminita looked away. "Not exactly," she confessed. "Most of the things I know about my father's past are from overhearing my parents talking about it."

Auru nodded. "That makes sense. Link being Link, he would have kept his past well hidden from you and your brother. And, don't be so surprised, I was one of the first ones to know of Gwain's birth, since I live quite close to Arbiter's Grounds."

Luminita looked down at her hands. "Would you be willing to offer your assistance again?" she asked timidly.

Auru smiled. "Of course. What do you require?"

Luminita relaxed a little bit. She couldn't imagine what her father had gone through during the Twilight Invasion. At least she knew someone who could help.

"Have you seen two riders come through the desert lately?" the princess asked.

"Wearing hooded cloaks and riding jet black horses with fierce red eyes?" Auru added. "Yes. I have seen them. They headed due North."

"North? What lies due North?"

Auru leaned forward. "Hyrule's neighbor," he answered. "The land of La'shawnda. There's a village called Ragnar that has had dealings with Hyrule over the years. I heard one of them mention going to the village as they were passing by." Auru stared into Luminita's eyes. "Why do you want to know this?"

Luminita swallowed. "Because that is where my brother is," she answered.

Auru nodded again. He got to his feet. "Well, if you are planning on taking a trip past the borders, I hope you have more sensible clothing than that," he said, nodding to the gown Luminita wore.

"I have nothing else."

"Well, then. I shall see what I have that may be of use to you."

Auru disappeared into another room. Luminita stood up and went after him. She found Auru going through a wardrobe. He pulled out pieces of clothing that was either too big or too old to be worn by the slim princess. Finally, he pulled out something that made Luminta's eyes widen.

"I knew Link wanted me to hold on to this for a reason," Auru said. He turned to Luminita, who was still staring at the outfit. "Now, let's see what it looks like on you."

* * *

Worth continuing?

Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	10. Evil's Return

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay.

* * *

"How could this happen?" Link asked himself.

Three days of searching yielded no results. It was like Luminita had disappeared into thin air. The horse grazed as the former Hero paced along the border of the Spirit Spring. It didn't seem to care that the human was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Link turned to the spring.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked to the open air as he walked into the water. "Did I displease the gods in any way? What happened for me to lose my children?"

What little daylight was left dimmed as the rocks and trees around the waterfall of Faron Spring began to glow. A few seconds later, Faron appeared.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Link said, his voice soft. "Was I wrong to give up the Hero's mantel?"

"What has happened is not because of you," Faron replied. "It is the work of evil long thought destroyed."

Link gazed up at the spirit. Terror shone in his eyes. "You don't mean..."

"The dark power that once threatened to consume Hyrule has resurfaced," Faron announced.

The Hylian was afraid his heart would stop beating. It was all he could do to stay on his feet. It wasn't possible. He made sure Ganondorf was dead.

"How is it possible? Ganondorf is dead," Link pointed out.

"There is one that holds his power. Find them and you will find your children."

Faron disappeared and the light faded. Link stared down into the crystal clear water. His reflection started back. A week in the Light world and already he looked more human than Twili. The former Hero walked back to the horse.

"Sorry, pal, but break time is over."

He climbed into the saddle, tugged on the reigns to get the horse's attention, then directed the steed away from the spring. A few seconds later they were passing by Coro's home. Leaving the cover of the trees, horse and rider entered the open spaces of Hyrule Field. The horse took off at a fast gallop.

"If I find the one that holds Ganondorf's power I'll find Luma and Gwain," Link said. "How hard can that be?" A thought suddenly hit him and he pulled on the reigns. The horse slid to a stop. "We're going back to the woods," Link instructed, turning the horse back towards Faron Woods. "I already know where to find Luma."

* * *

Luminita walked up the steps and entered the open chamber in which the Master Sword stood waiting in its pedestal. Her eyes widened as she stared at the sword. She slowly walked up to the pedestal. Her hand hovered above the hilt.

_Should I even be doing this?_ she wondered. _Do I really need the Master Sword? Surely Hyrule's fate doesn't depend on this._

Luminita clenched her hands into fists. The riders sought to destroy the Hero of Light and to take command of Hyrule. Auru said that the only time the Master Sword would be released from the stone was when Hyrule was threatened.

"If I don't do something people are going to suffer."

The princess grasped the hilt. A chill ran up her right arm. The sword slid out of the pedestal with more ease than Luminita had thought. The Triforce shone brightly on the back of her hand. The Triforce of Courage shone brighter than the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Don't worry, Brother, help is on the way," Luminita whispered.

* * *

Link ran up the stairs and entered the chamber. The empty pedestal was another evil taunt.

"Too late," is what it represented.

Link tightened his fists. Gerudo Desert flashed in his mind and the next thing he knew he was standing outside the entrance of the Cave of Ordeals. With as much speed as he could muster, Link took off towards Auru's hideout. When he finally got there he banged on the door.A couple seconds later, the door opened.

"Link?" Auru asked.

"I need your help," Link gasped.

"Of course."

"Have you been talking to Luminita, by any chance?"

Auru stepped to the side. "Come in."

Link walked into the dwelling. "Have you been talking to her?" he repeated.

"She came to see me," Auru confirmed. "She asked me if I could help her."

Link turned to look as his old friend. "Help her with what?"

Auru's eyes drifted to the bedroom. Link made his way into the room and over to the wardrobe. As soon as his hands were on the door handles, he swung them open.

"Where is it?" he immediately demanded. He hurried out into the main room. "Auru, where is the Hero's Tunic?"

* * *

Once again, Auru had been right. It seemed that the lands beyond Hyrule had also been terrorized by the riders. The wheels of the carrage that Epona pulled squeaked and bounced along the cobblestone road of a small fishing town. From the cover of her cloak, Luminita watched as the townspeople hurried from one place to another. Epona snorted. Luminita patted the horse's neck.

"It's okay, girl," she whispered. "We're almost to the gates."

They passed by two guards.

"Orders from the top. If you see a man dressed in a green tunic, arrest him," one of the men said.

"Under what charges," the second man asked.

"I didn't hear what the charges were," the first guard replied. He noticed the cloaked figure. "Excuse me."

Luminita brought Epona to a halt.

"What business do you have here?" the guard asked.

Luminita held up a manafest. But while handing it to the guard, the sleeve of her cloak slipped up, revealing the sleeve of her green tunic. The guard looked from the unmistakeable green to the shadowed face.

"Please, sir, I have to get this cargo to the next village," Luminita explained.

"Where are you from?" the guard asked.

"Leave her be," the second guard told his comrade. "It's quite obvious that she isn't the man the Captain said to look out for."

"My apologizes, ma'am. Please, continue on your way."

Luminita bowed and motioned Epona to keep walking. When they were far out of the town gates, Luminita pulled back the hood of the cloak, the wind instantly whipping her now short, dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. The long green hat fell against her back. Putting the reigns down, the princess unbuttoned the cloak and took it off, the sun catching the vibrate green of the Hero's Tunic. Luminita picked up the reigns again. She climbed on to Epona's back and unhitched the wagon. Epona charged forward, relieved that she didn't have to pull the wagon any further. Luminita looked down at her right hand. The bottom right triangle shone brightly.

_Did Gwain know?_ the Twili asked herself. _He had the Triforce of Courage. Didn't he know that having it made him the new Hero? Or, maybe he threw it away because it was what got him captured in the first place. _Luminita turned her eyes towards the horizon. _Whatever the reason, the ones who took him will regret ever taking him._

* * *

Did this seem kinda fillerish to anyone or is it just me?

Anyway, let me know what you think. But, no flames.


	11. Father Arrives

**A/N**: It's been a while. But, the inspiration has finally returned. Better late than never.

* * *

Gwain sat curled up in the corner of his cell. His stomach ached with hunger. It had been three days since he had eaten. Apparently, his captors weren't too keen on keeping their prisoners healthy. The young prince pulled his legs closer against his chest and fought back tears. Where was his father? Surely he knew his son was still in danger.

_Dad, where are you? _Gwain asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

In the jail-keeper's office, Tanith stared out at the pouring rain. She was getting impatient.

"Where is he?" she growled, tighting her right hand into a fist.

Ciar sat in one of the chairs on the other side with his feet propped up on the desk. He fixed the arm guard that was strapped to the back of his right arm. Tanith turned around to look at her brother.

"How can you be so calm?" she demanded.

"Because I know that the Hero is currently on his way as we speak," Ciar told her. "It won't be long now."

"Though we share the same father, how is it that you can sense the Triforce and I can't?"

Ciar shrugged. "How should I know? I didn't know a thing about it until our father took possession of the Hero," he explained.

Tanith turned back to the window. Lightning split the sky in two.

"We will have our revenge, Sister. I promise you that," Ciar said.

"I will destroy anyone who holds the cursed Triforce of Courage," Tanith vowed.

Her brother smiled darkly. "I had a feeling you were going to say." He frowned. "And it looks like you're going to get your chance. We have a visitor."

* * *

"Why didn't you stop her?" Link demanded.

"Because I knew it would be useless," Auru answered. "You don't interfere with the work of the Hero."

Link looked at him. "Hero? Luma? Over my dead body."

"Why are you against Luminita being the new Hero?" Auru asked.

The former warrior could see Link shake. He was trying to keep himself under control. His blue eyes were blazing.

"Do you know...who has my son?" the old Hero said through clenched teeth. "The offspring of that demon."

Auru's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed. "Since when did Ganondorf have children?"

"I don't know. But if they harm my children, they will meet the same end as their father," Link promised.

He headed for the door. Before he could leave, Auru grabbed his arm.

"Link, please think this through," he pleaded.

Link felt his eyes burn, but he forced the tears back.

"You were once the Hero of Light. Surely, somewhere in your travels you learned how to think things through," Auru continued.

The Twilight king looked over his shoulder. "How did you..."

"I fought beside your father, young man. The Triforce isn't difficult to miss when it's glowing," Auru explained. He smiled. "You remind me a lot of your father, and Luminita reminds me a lot of you. She'll be fine. She wasn't given the Triforce of Courage just to get herself killed."

"But she will be killed, Auru," Link replied. "When the riders find out that she's not who they're looking for, they'll kill both her and Gwain."

Auru reluctantly let go of Link's arm and stepped back. "So, what are you planning to do?" he asked.

Link opened the door and stepped out into the warm, desert air. "I'm going to give them what they want."

The warrior sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

Luminita crept through the quiet village of Ragnar. ReDeads roamed the streets and allies. The princess made a run for the nearest house and knocked on the door. She was surprised when the door opened, and even more surprised when she was pulled inside.

"Only those with death wishes go outside," the person said.

"I'm looking for someone," Luminita replied.

"You look familiar. Have we met?"

Luminita blinked. "Not that I know of," she answered.

The man squinted. He adjusted his glasses and stared at Luminita.

"I want to say Link, but, it's painfully obvious that you are female."

"You know of my father?" the Twilight princess asked.

"Your father? Goodness, what has Link been up to these past few years?" the man wanted to know. "There I go again. I'm worse than Ashei. Where are my manners? I'm Shad."

Luminita gasped. "Shad? The one who disappeared during the final battle against Ganondorf? How did you end up here?"

"Don't know myself," Shad answered. "I just remember wandering around in the desert, however I got there from Hyrule Castle, and running into the mayor of this village."

"And you've been here the last sixteen years?"

"Has it been that long? Goodness. Time flies," Shad said.

Luminita took off her cloak, revealing the green tunic her father used to wear. It instantly caught Shad attention.

"Isn't that Link's tunic?" he asked.

"It is," Luminita confirmed.

Shad smiled as if remembering a distant memory. "You look a lot like your father in those clothes." He sighed sadly. "Sixteen years, huh? Can't say they've been pleasant."

"Can you help me?" the princess asked.

Shad looked up at her. Her eyes held the same determination as Link's did so many years ago. The man smiled again.

"Anything I can do to help," he told her. "What do you need?"

* * *

Gwain woke up when he heard the rusty squeak of the cell door. Footsteps echoed off the stone walls, causing the young prince to wince in pain as his head throbbed from the noise.

"It won't be long now," Ciar said. "I hope you remember what your father looks like, kid, because after today you'll never see him again."

"If you harm Father, you'll be sorry," Gwain warned.

Ciar laughed. "Empty threats, brat. Even if you had the power and skill to fight me, you wouldn't last long. Your powers are immature and weak."

"It's not me you should be worried about."

An amused smirk crossed Ciar's dark features. "Oh? And who am I supposed to be worried about?" he asked.

Gwain tightened his right hand into a fist. "The Hero," he answered.

Ciar shook his head. "Kids these days." He looked down at the young Twili. "The Hero is nothing but a coward. Hence the reason why he has not shown his face in sixteen years."

"He has a kingdom to run," Gwain pointed out.

Ciar grabbed Gwain's collar and pulled him off the floor. The Twili prince felt a chill shoot down his spine as he stared into Ciar's cold, amber eyes.

"The Hero took Ganondorf's kingdom from him, so I will take the Hero's kingdom, as well as his life."

He dropped the prince and walked out of the cell. Gwain held his left side. If he had any power left he would have thrown an energy sphere at Ciar's retreating back. However, his father had taught him better than that, and being in the world of light had drained his Twili powers. Gwain looked down at his hands. His powers _were_ weak and immature. He curled up into a ball again.

_Luma, please be careful,_ he prayed.

* * *

The jail house was more dark and creepy than she had imagined. The air was thick with the scent of death. Taking a calming breath, Luminita made her way down into the lower levels of the prison. She pulled her cloak closer to her body and kept the hood over her face. Her brother's presence grew stronger the deeper she went.

_Hold on a bit longer, Gwain. I'm almost there._

In the jail-keeper's office, Ciar was woken from his sleep when he felt the familiar presence of the Triforce.

"He's here," he announced in a quiet voice.

Without saying a word, Tanith stood up from her seat, picked up her sword and headed for the door with her brother right behind her. Gwain opened his eyes when he heard the all too familiar squeak of the door. He looked up to find a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. The glowing eyes of his sister looked out from the shadow of the hood.

"I've finally found you."

"Luma?"

Luminita hurried over to her brother and dropped to her knees. The siblings embraced each other.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Luminita apologized.

"Better late than never."

Gwain froze in his sister's arms. Luminita dimed her eyes and looked up. The shadows of her brother's captors were cast against the back wall. The Triforce glowed brightly on her right hand.

"We knew you come. You're predictable that way," Tanith said.

Luminita let go of Gwain and stood up, facing the riders. "I hate to disappoint you." She pushed back the hood of the cloak. "But, I'm not my father."

Ciar and Tanith stiffened. Luminita pulled off the cloak, revealing the Hero's Tunic and the Master Sword.

"Impossible," Ciar hissed.

"You threatened my brother, you threatened my father, and now you're going to pay."

Luminita unsheathed the Master Sword and held her shield out in front her, getting into a fighting stance.

"How did you end up with the Triforce of Courage?" Tanith demanded.

"How should I know?" Luminita asked. "Take it up with the goddesses."

Tanith charged forward. She swung her sword down, only to have Luminita block it with her shield. The Twili pushed her opponent back, forcing both Tanith and Ciar out of the cell. While his sister regained her balance, Ciar jumped in. White burst into Luminita's vision as she was thrown back.

"Luma!" Gwain cried.

* * *

Link ran through the halls of the jailhouse. His sword was coated with a thick layer of blood from anything that got in his way. The sounds of a battle floated up from the lower dungeon. He found the stairs and ran down as fast as he could. The sword fell from his hand as he felt his form shift. He no longer ran on two legs, but four.

* * *

Luminita pushed herself up and shook her head. She looked up to see Ciar holding the Sage Sword.

"That's..." Luminita started.

"Ganondorf's sword," Gwain finished.

"Yes," Ciar confirmed.

Luminita got to her feet. "How did you get your hands on it?" she asked.

"What the Hylian royals didn't claim the Gerudo tribe took. Our father's sword was one of those things," Ciar replied, pointing the tip of the sword at Luminita's heart. "Many people fell to the might of this mighty weapon, unfortunately, the Hero wasn't one of them." He smiled darkly. "However, I will take great pride in cutting you down."

He raised the sword and Luminita prepared to block it. She raised the shield up, only to have her knees buckle from the weight. Ciar pushed down as hard as he could. Luminita winced in pain. Ganondorf's son grabbed the shield and ripped it from Luminita's grasp. She screamed when she felt her arm snap. She stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"My turn," Tanith said.

She rushed forward. Luminita bearly had enough time to lift the sword and block Tanith's attack. She collapsed on to her back while trying to keep Tanith's sword away from her throat.

"What's the matter?" Tanith taunted. "Too strong for you?"

She grabbed Luminita's collar, pulled her off the floor and threw her into the wall. Gwain covered his eyes as his sister collided with the hard brick. Luminita fell to the floor again. Ciar and Tanith walked up.

"This is just pathetic," Ciar said. "I thought you were the chosen Hero."

"Why am I not scared?" Tanith mocked.

Luminita glared up at them. "It's not me you should be scared of," she spat.

Ciar clenched his right hand. It was only then that he felt his presence. He turned towards the doorway. A wolf entered the dungeon, fangs gleaming in the fire light. Luminita and Gwain looked at the wolf with wide eyes. The beast's piercing blue eyes burned with anger and hatred.

"So, we meet again. Hero of Light," Tanith said.

* * *

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	12. Grandfather

"We meet again. Hero of Light."

The wolf growled. It stepped forward, causing Ciar and Tanith to step away from Luminita. Gwain stood frozen in the doorway of his cell. He had known his father had been able to transform into wolf, however he never knew what his wolf form looked like. Luminita was more afraid of her father's anger than his wolf form. Wolf Link looked over at Gwain. The boy swallowed, then ran over to where his sister was sitting. When his children were behind him, Link transformed back into his human form.

"Save the pleasantries," he told Tanith. "Your aim is to kill, not be friends."

"Father," Luminita began.

"You have no right to involve the innocent," Link interrupted, speaking to the twins.

"It got you here, didn't it?" Tanith asked. "You took the bait and walked right into our web."

"Now, you have what you've been searching for," Link said.

"What?!" Luminita and Gwain exclaimed.

Link turned around and looked at his children. "Leave this place and don't look back," he instructed.

"But..."

"Go!"

Terrified, Gwain took off for the stairs. Luminita got to her feet, grabbed the Master Sword and followed her brother. Ciar and Tanith made no effort to stop them. They had what they wanted, the children were useless.

"And, now, o Hero, we have some unfinished business to discuss," Ciar said, walking over to Link.

In one swift movement, Ciar slammed his fist into Link's stomach. The former Hero collapsed, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. Tanith came up and took the crown.

"What would the Twili think if they saw their mighty king, now?" she wondered out loud. She scoffed and looked at her brother. "We're leaving."

* * *

"We have to go back," Gwain said.

"I'm getting you someplace safe, first," Luminita told him.

"But, Father is..."

Luminita turned around and looked down at her brother. "You think I don't know what we did?" she yelled.

Gwain took a step back. He had never seen his sister get angry, even when he used to disappear back in the Twilight Realm. Tears began to burn his eyes. Luminita turned away and walked towards a tree. They had only been travelling for a day, and yet it seemed like an eternity. Epona was off grazing, which left the siblings with nothing but their thoughts and each other. Gwain had been repeating that they had to return to Ragnar ever since leaving the village.

"Luma, please?"

Luminita held her broken arm against her chest. "And what are we supposed to do once we get there?" she asked. "It's not like we can fight. It would be over before it started."

"Isn't that what training is for?" Gwain pointed out. "Father's been teaching us how to use a sword and Mother has been teaching us how to use magic."

"And look where that got us," Luminita said, looking down at her broken arm. "The only reason why we were able to get out of Ragnar was because Shad showed us a safe way out. We're useless."

Gwain looked down at the ground. "But, you're the Hero," he whispered.

Luminita got to her feet and walked away. Gwain looked up but didn't go after her. Instead, he went over to where Epona was grazing. Luminita walked down the hill and stopped by the edge of a small stream. She sat down and stared into the clear water. Did her father ever feel like giving up so easily when he was the Hero? Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the faint panting of a dog. She looked over her shoulder to find a golden wolf standing behind her. Luminita slowly began to stand up, however the wolf growled and jumped. Everything went white.

* * *

When Luminita woke up, she found herself lying on her back looking up at a pale white sky. A strange mist covered the ground and in the distance she could see the faint outline of Hyrule Castle. Luminita pushed herself into a sitting position and groaned.

"That was weird," she muttered.

Then, she heard the same panting sound. However, when she turned around, an armored skeletal figure stood behind her. Dispite her broken arm, Luminita scrambled to her feet and pulled out the Master Sword.

"You remind me of your father," the figure spoke.

Luminita blinked in surprise. "How do you know my father?" she asked.

"Who do you think taught him the skills he had been teaching you?"

"Rusl?" Luminita guessed.

The figure walked over and tilted the girl's head up so he could look at her eyes.

"Dear girl, the skills your father has been teaching you are only known by the those who have the Hero's blood running through their veins."

Luminita swallowed. "So...he knew all along?" she whispered.

The figure stepped back. "Probably. However, you have been a strange case. Why you have been able to transfer power with your brother is something that has never happened before. When the goddesses bless someone with the Triforce is stays with that person. But, that has not been the case with you. I believe that you originally had the Triforce of Courage and Gwain had the Triforce of Wisdom. But, when he was taken you somehow managed to transfer your courage over to him." He looked at Hyrule Castle. "I may be wrong, but that it is how I see it."

Luminita looked around the mist covered land. "So, where are we?" she asked.

"This is the astral realm. It is your father's training ground."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To finish what your father had started," the figure said. "It is like I said to your father, 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'." Luminita looked away. "But, the more you train and fight, the stronger you will become." The warrior placed a hand on Luminita's shoulder. "You really are just like your father. Jumping into something without thinking things through. Only knowing the risks involved, but not knowing what the outcome will be. You do what your heart tells you."

"And look where that got me," Luminita said, looking at her left arm.

"Injuries come with the territory. Trust me, a broken arm is nothing compared to what you can and will get."

Luminita sighed. "I don't know what to do," she confessed.

"What do your instincts tell you to do?" the warrior asked.

"To go back."

"Then, go back."

The princess looked up at the skeletal warrior. Her eyes seemed lost in confusion.

"But, I was told not to."

The warrior sighed and lowered his head. "Sometimes, being the Hero means disobeying a few orders. You've been given a task that must be done." He looked up again. "What do you think would have happened to Hyrule if your father never left Ordon Village like he did? What if he had never gone after the children and had found the twilight? What do you suppose would have happened?"

"That's a no brainer. Zant would have taken control over everything," Luminita answered.

The warrior nodded in satisfaction. "And what do you suppose will happen if someone didn't go after the riders?" he asked.

The Twili narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know all this?" she questioned.

"Your father and I have been able to correspond with each other ever since the days of the Twilight. In fact, I don't know why you find it so surprising."

"Being able to talk to someone who, no offense, is obviously dead, is a little bit strange," Luminita pointed out. "Who are you, anyway?"

The warrior straightened. "Some call me the Hero's Shade. Link calls me Father. And, you, my dear, can call me Grandfather."

* * *

I have no idea where this chapter went. But, anyway, let me know what you think. But, keep the flames.


	13. Going Back

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

Gwain lay on his back and watched as the clouds slowly drifted across the sky. Luminita had been gone for a while and he wanted to go see if she was okay. But, something told him that he should just be patient and wait until she returned. The young prince lifted up his right hand and looked at the back of it. The dim outline of the Triforce was almost invisible against his dark skin. However, since being in the light world he had noticed that he took on more of a human appearance than a Twili. His skin had become lighter, as well as his hair. Luminita had also gone through the same changes.

Sighing, Gwain put his arm across his chest and closed his eyes. What was his sister doing that was taking so long? The boy sat up and got to his feet. He made his way over to where he had seen Luminita disappear. He was almost to the top of the hill when Luminita came over the hill.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find you," Gwain replied. "What took you so long?"

"I fell asleep." Luminita headed over to Epona. "Come on. I want to get to the next village before night fall."

The siblings mounted Epona and headed off.

* * *

Link was jarred from his sleep when the wagon came to a halt. He heard voices outside, two of them belonged to his captors. Link shifted into a more comfortable position and winced as the shackles dug into his wrists. His shoulders ached from having his arms behind his back for so long. The voices grew louder and Link turned so that his back was to the door. The door opened just as he finished turning. The wagon moved as someone climbed into the back. Someone kicked Link in the back, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Of what importance is this man to our jail-keeper?"

Link tried to the best of his abilities not to retaliate. He knew that if he tried to fight back in any way he would be whipped. He was nothing more than a slave in the eyes of the people beyond Hyrule's borders. Link looked down at the light brown clothes he know wore. From goat herder to Hero, from Hero to traitor, from traitor to king and from king to slave. He had fallen a long way from king to slave in such a short time.

"Our jail-keeper already has a number of slaves. What difference will this one make?"

"If you would just let us speak with him, he will understand," Ciar said.

Link winced as he was kicked again. Clearly these people didn't treat slaves all that well. The wagon rocked again as the person jumped down.

"Fine. Let them through!" he yelled.

The door was slammed shut and the wagon rolled forward. Link groaned as he shifted to his knees. After a while the wagon stopped again. Once again the door opened and the wagon rocked as Ciar climbed in. He unchained the shackles from the floor and pulled Link outside.

"Welcome to your new home," Ciar said.

Link looked up at the massive jail house. It was made of dark red brick. The roof was flat, save for the front, which was triangular. Two pillars supported the front of the roof. Two large black oak doors loomed at the top of the stairs. Tanith came out of the building and walked down the stairs.

"The jail keeper will see us," she told Ciar.

Ciar followed his sister inside, pulling Link behind him. The inside was just as foreboding as the outside. The only light that broke the darkness came from two torches that stood behind the main desk. When his eyes adjusted, Link could see three doors. Two on either side of the hall and one behind the desk. One of the side doors opened and Link saw a long row of cells before the door closed again.

"His office is at the back of the building," the person behind the desk told Tanith.

"Thank you," Tanith said.

The man stood up and walked over to the door behind him. He unlocked it and opened it. Ciar pushed Link through the door first. When the door closed, the former Hero felt like his life was now counting down to its final hours. Ciar and Tanith were silent as the three made their way to the jail keeper's office. Link looked around as his surroundings as best he could. He suddenly missed Arbiter's Grounds. He never thought that he would miss the sand and stalfos.

"This is it," Ciar announced.

He opened the door and stepped inside the large room. Link shivered. The room was just as cold as Snowpeak.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"We have come to request the use of your prison," Ciar answered.

The jail keeper leaned forward in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Link. The Hylian swallowed and tried to keep his breathing under control.

"What is your name, Hylian?"

Link remained silent until Ciar hit him in the side. He felt his knees buckle.

"Link," he choked. He coughed. "It's Link, sir."

"Link," the jail keeper repeated to himself. "Link. Ah, yes. The so-called Hero of Light. I've heard a lot about you over the years. Tell me, how is Zelda these days?"

Link looked up. "How did you know I was the Hero?" he asked.

The man behind the desk smiled. "Why, through your friend Ganondorf, of course," he answered.

"What?" Link breathed.

"Oh, yes. Ganon and I were acquaintances back when he was a still a young Gerudo thief and I was studying Hylian history back in Hyrule. How do you think he came to know about the Sacred Realm? It wasn't from his tribe, I can guarantee you that." He stood up and walked around the desk and over to where his guests stood. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Ganon had children not even the Gerudo knew about until the day he crossed paths with you, Hero."

"And they're exactly like him. Cold-blooded and heartless," Link spat.

He was sent to his knees when Ciar delivered a blow to the back of his head.

"I've been waiting to do that for some time, now," Ganondorf's son said, cracking his knuckles.

The jail keeper knelt down and tilted Link's head up. "Before I lock you up, do you want to know how I found out about you? As a business man, I do a bit of travelling. And one of my travels brought me to a small mining village called Ragnar. Nice place, friendly people, and folks who are always willing to talk. And of those people was a man named Shad." Link's eyes widened. "He told me everything that you had accomplished before vanishing. Unfortunately, the last thing being destroying Ganondorf." He got to his feet and turned to the twins. "The lower chamber is all yours."

Link felt numb. Ciar pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room. Everything was a blur. As they made their way down to the lower dungeon, Ciar felt Link go limp. He swung the Hylian's unconscious form over his shoulder and continued on. When they came to the dungeon, Ciar dropped Link in the only cell and closed the door. They would let him rest. When dawn broke, he wouldn't be getting much rest.

* * *

A week's worth of travel brought the Twili siblings back into the land of Hyrule. Epona slowly walked down the path towards Castle Town. The children on her back were sound asleep. The horse made her way into Castle Town and headed for Hyrule Castle. When the guards saw Epona, one of them ran to the castle. Zelda and Midna were in the courtyard when the guard ran up.

"Queen Zelda, Queen Midna," he gasped.

"Yes?" Zelda asked.

"Princess Luminita and Prince Gwain have returned," the guard announced.

Midna ran out the gate before Zelda could say anything. She thanked the guard and ran after the Twili queen. Outside the gate, Epona stopped when she saw Midna running towards her. Luminita woke up when Epona whinned.

"Luma!" she heard her mother call.

Luminita woke Gwain up. "Gwain, we're back," she said.

"Luma! Gwain!"

"Mother?" Gwain called back.

He hurried dismounted and ran for his mother. Midna dropped her knees and embraced her son. Luminita dismounted more slowly and rubbed Epona's neck.

"Thank you, girl," she whispered. "Thank you for bringing us home."

Epona nudged her in the shoulder. Luminita patted the horse again and went to greet her mother. Midna pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Thank the goddesses you're both safe," she said. She held Luminita out at arms length and smiled. "It looks good on you," she commented.

Luminita's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered.

"Whatever for?" Midna asked.

"We left Dad behind," the princess confessed.

Midna hugged her daughter again and patted her on the back. "You never left anyone behind."

"We left him to fight the riders by himself."

"Foolish girl. Your father can handle himself. Remember, he fought Ganondorf." Midna pulled away and looked at her daughter. "And take comfort in the fact that your father's presence has not grown cold. He's still alive."

Luminita nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Midna led her children back towards the castle where Zelda waited while a guard led Epona to the stall.

"Mother, can I talk to you in private?" Luminita asked.

"Of course. Gwain, go with Zelda," Midna instructed.

Gwain ran over to where Zelda stood. The Hylian queen brought him inside. Midna turned to Luminita.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going back," Luminita said. "I can't leave Father to face those two alone. I know he can take care of himself, but I can't sit back and do nothing."

Midna smiled. "I had feeling you were going to say that. Well, in that case, take this." She held out a small box. "It was your father's when he was the Hero." Luminita took the box. "Don't open it just yet. It's to be used only in extreme emergencies."

Luminita put the box in the pouch at her right side. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised.

"I know you will. You're your father's daughter, after all." Mother and daughter embraced one last time. "But, before you go, make sure to visit a hot spring or spirit spring to fix that arm."

"I will."

Luminita turned and ran down the path. Midna watched as her daughter vanished from sight. She turned and headed back to the castle. Zelda and Gwain were waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Luma's gone back, hasn't she?" Gwain asked.

"Yes, Gwain. She has," Midna replied. "But, she'll be back. Along with your father. And we'll be here waiting for them when they arrive."

The royals made their way inside the castle. Gwain looked up at the full moon and sighed inwardly. And so began the longest wait in his young life.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
